Falling Asleep In His Arms
by MisUnd3rSto0d
Summary: ONE-SHOT SHORT SUMMARY. My body was exploding with hormones and emotions I haven't been able to express in such a long time. It was hard to contain them or even hold back just a little. My body was telling my brain that I didn't want Jared, I needed him.


**CAUTION; HOT&STEAMY!**

**You have been warned, don't blame me if you have to go take a cold shower after this ;)**

**Sorry so short but it's done...It's over. I fixed a few errors that's all but I will not be making it longer. Gosh people get so cranky...ENJOY WHAT YOU GET AND DON'T THROW A FIT! :)**

**Review...NICELY!**

**I'm all about Melanie S./Mel & Jared H.**

It's been about a week since Wanda's been remover from my body. Everything is fine and she's in the cyrotank, safe. Doc told us of her plan. We are going to get her a new body one that has no human soul trapped inside of it. Thinking of Wanda made me miss her company. I felt oddly spacious in my body without her; like there way to much room or something. I missed being able to talk to her, to hear her thoughts, and feel her emotions.

I was sitting in my new room alone when I heard someone enter, interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see Jared and smiled as I gave him a welcome hug when he sat down next to me.

"I'm so glad to have you back," the sound of his voice pulled all my attention to him, thoughts of Wanda now buried somewhere else. He rested his hand on my cheek as my head turned to meet his gaze.

"I'm glad to be back," I hesitantly kissed him lightly on the lips. Soft but sweet. I missed the way his lips felt. Warm and hot like slippery candle wax and with the familiar way he tasted.

I never intended for it to go farther than that one perfect kiss but that one simple yet meaningful kiss had triggered something. Jared's hands cupped my cheeks and tilted my head back, deepening the kiss so he now had free reign to explore the inside of my mouth. My hands slid up his chest and locked around his neck, pressing his body against to me, as my fingers lost themselves in locks of his hair.

My body was exploding with hormones and emotions I haven't been able to express in such a long time. It was hard to contain them or even hold back just a little. My body was telling my brain that I didn't want Jared, I needed him. When we finally had to break a part to breathe, Jared couldn't exactly let me go, and started to kiss the long column of my throat.

Then without control I gasped in excitement; I knew that there would be no turning back. I had to have him and I knew Jared had to have me. His hands dropped from my cheek and rested on my hips only for a moment, before they began to slide my shirt over my head and onto the floor. I didn't pull away and stop, there would be no stopping now. Instead I flipped him over so he was on his back while simultaneously sliding his shirt up over his head.

For a moment, we just stared at each other and I ponder for a moment how long I've been waiting for this moment. How long I've been waiting to touch Jared with _my hands_, see him with _my eyes_, make love to him with _my body_. I gave him a goofy but cherished smile as his hands reached up and grabbed my waist, pushing me downwards so I could feel just how much he wanted me at that exact moment. I couldn't believe this was finally happening, how would Wanda feel? Would she be happy or sad? Mad?

While I was distracted on Wanda again, Jared wrapped an arm around my waist, and switched positions, so he was back on top.

It was mere moments before the both of us were nude and enjoying the presence of the one another. Jared stroked a strong hand down my body feeling it up, taking it in. He looked almost amazed or astonished this was even happening and I probably looked the same. Could you blame us?

Jared lowered his head to kiss me again but when he broke apart from me, his eyes looked at mine as though he was about to say something, but I placed a finger on his lips before he could do so. "Don't," I whispered. "Don't say anything. Lets just make it last."

Jared eased himself into me with one single movement. I could tell by the widening of his eyes that he enjoyed me. He had to bite his bottom lip from groaning aloud, and when he looked down, he saw that I had to do the same.

"You're so soft," He whispered in my ear, making me more turned on by the second, "and beautiful."

I opened my mouth and began whimpering, with that he started kissing me drastically, his hand that was around my waist suddenly cupping my cheek. I pushed Jared off gently and switched him positions. I leaned forward, sitting up so his lips were in reach of boobs. I let out a moan, lifting my neck to the ceiling as his mouth closed over my hardened nipple, nibbling softly on it. I stayed in place a bit, getting accustomed to his size.

I began rocking my hips in a torturous unhurried speed, making him whimper as well. I kissed him with urgency still rocking fast and hard as he groaned deeply into my mouth, closing his eyes from my sudden touch. A eccentric rising of pleasure began to swell over.

I almost couldn't hold it any longer, "Jared I'm ready, I want you."

Without another word he pushed me down on the bed and began pounding into me with no mercy. My hair bounced against my face from his movements. In just mere seconds my body erupted with such intense pleasure. I felt like I was in a state of euphoria. Jared released to, making the moment last, he pounded inside of me a few last times.

Jared Collapsed on top of me. "Your amazing Mel," He breathed, smelling my hair. "I love you."

There it was Jared loved me. I knew along he did and I returned it to, "I love you to," I said breathlessly every word true.

Getting up he gave me a grave and loving look and said, "never leave me again."

"Never." I promised.

We said nothing after that, enjoying the beautiful silence. Jared began to fall asleep and I watched as his eyes began to sink. I knew for the first night in a long time, I, Melanie would be safe in his arms.


End file.
